Eye in the End
by xBloomStarx
Summary: A new war has arose in the Magical Dimension with their most unexpected enemy. After a year of nothing but destruction and pain, the Winx Club must finally end the battle before the entire universe is destroyed.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The queen heard a commotion outside, drawing her attention out of the blank silence of the throne room. Looking wall to wall where soldiers were lined up, she saw how they were disturbed as well. Her gaze shifted from the guards to the door.

It had been a day since she had sent one of her teams to secretly infiltrate the Solarian kingdom in order to find the princess. From her personal encounters with the princess, she would've thought that they would've been back within hours after they deployed –she wasn't exactly what one would call a quiet person. But, there was still a spot in her heart that felt as if a ray of sunlight was stabbing into it.

"You're Highness!" a guard yelled as he burst through the doors to the throne room. All eyes landed on him as he ran towards the throne. A few of the others snickered at his actions, knowing that he would get chewed out when he went back to his quarters. It's what always happened to the new guys.

She slowly lifted her head to stare coldly at the young guard, recognizing him as Caldwell. He began to feel her eyes on him and quickly came to a halt, feeling an icy sensation flood his veins.

"The problem that you wanted our team to investigate has been taken care of." He stuttered, looking down at his feet.

Whispers filled the room of what the guard was talking about. The guards knew he was lying. If they had come out successful the guard in charge would've come himself with an accomplished smirk on his face instead of sending in the nervous new guy.

The queen raised her hand up, leaving the room eerily quiet. She couldn't place her finger on it, but somewhere in the deep recesses of her mind, something was screaming at her that this wasn't her soldier. Setting it back on the intricate silver arm of her throne, she returned her attention back to the guard before her. "It's been 'taken care of?'"

"Yes, you're Majesty." He whispered, letting his helmet cover his face more.

A small smile spread across her face, recognizing his voice. "Why won't you look me at me?"

He exhaled slowly, watching as his orange bangs flew up in the air and fell back down, covering his brown eyes again. Impersonating a guard was tough enough, and being interrogated by the Magical Dimension's newest dictator didn't help his current predicament.

"Why won't you answer me, Caldwell?" she asked in a tone that was sickeningly sweet.

She noticed how he was shaking. She wasn't sure if it was out of fear or rage, but her composure never wavered.

"Caldwell, are you lying to me?"

"Not to disrespect, but I believe you already know that answer." He said.

The queen shot up from her throne, stalking towards the boy at a menacing pace. Before he could react, she grabbed his throat and lifted him a few feet off of the ground. Her nails dug into his skin, drawing blood as she clenched her hand tighter.

"Do you want to know why I know the answer? One, is because I know you're not Caldwell, _Timmy_." She snapped, ripping off his helmet.

He only struggled against her grip, clawing at her hand.

"And two, is because I am not ruling over _Magix _right now, you idiot!" she screamed, tossing him across the room. He crashed into the stone wall with a small yell. A loud snap came from his leg, and with the following pain, he was certain that it was broken.

The queen walked over to the fallen boy and stood over him, sneering. "You should've stayed a Rebel, _Specialist_." She spat, tossing a ball of magical energy at him. He doubled over in pain on the floor, feeling as though his stomach had been torn apart.

"They're on their way here, you know." Timmy spoke through deep breaths. "They know exactly where you are; I sent the others the coordinates to this place. They're going to find you."

He took pride at the fear that flashed for only a moment in her gold eyes before returning to try and dull the pain in his body.

She turned around, looking at the guards. Not a single sound was made as she walked back to her throne. Once she placed herself on her royal perch, she summoned two of the guards stationed about the room.

"Kill him," she said, smirking at Timmy's limp form by the opposite wall. "I want to see him dead by dawn."

"Yes, my Queen." The guards replied in unison, nodding as a response for their understanding. They stepped over to the fallen redhead and picked him up by the arms almost effortlessly.

"You're going to fall!" Timmy suddenly shouted at her, thrashing against his holders. "The rebels will find you and your reign will end! Do you hear me, Bloom? It will end!"

"Ah, I like palace life." The darkened fairy said to herself as her old friend was removed from the throne room. She brought her gaze to each to each patrolling guard in the room before her light expression fell. "Leave me."

The guards seemed surprised at first, but reluctantly obeyed; each one filed out of the room silently. Once the last guard was gone, she felt numb. For the first time in the past year, Bloom was cursed with the feeling of dread. If the Rebels found where she was then all of her work would be tossed down the drain.

A small twinge of light in her heart made her insides feel cold as ice. That reminder made the redheaded ruler more determined than before. She wouldn't (and couldn't) allow that light to get any larger, because she knew that if the light grew everything would end. She would fail her mission.

Bloom quickly fixed her seemingly frazzled appearance and let her strong side reemerge. "Stark!" she yelled, trying to steady her breathing before her head guard entered.

A built guard strutted into the throne room and knelt before her. "My Queen," he said, before standing up again.

"Prepare all of our vessels that can fly," she told him, reaching up to play with the necklace dangling around her neck. The Fairy Dust bottle was tinted a darker blue than what it used to be. "Get the horses ready and load all of the weapons."

Stark gave her a strange look. "May I ask why?"

"It's time to expand our grounds," she explained, closing her eyes and envisioning the upcoming battle. "It's time for Isis to fall."

* * *

"The attacks are random." Tecna stated, enlarging the hologram so that everyone in the conference room could see. The dark room was lit up by the enormous holographic picture of the Magical Dimensions. Some of the realms were blackened while others still had their vibrant glow. "As you can see, the darker realms represent the ones that Bloom has overthrown and the lighter ones represent the ones still in their own control. The realms that have no relation whatsoever; it doesn't make any sense."

Stella groaned and rested her chin in her hand. They had seen the hologram hundreds of times now, attempting to come up with a decent battle strategy but so far nothing had prevailed. And looking at the realms for the sixteen-hundredth time, in the blonde's opinion, wasn't going to help them.

It had been almost a full year since Stella had lost her best friend to the darkness. The radical change in Bloom was unexpected. She couldn't figure out what had caused her optimistic and carefree friend to morph into the dark and sinister creature she was today.

It had been graduation, a day that was supposed to be one of the best and most memorable days of their lives. Every one of the Winx girls was excited for the end of the school year; they had defeated the dark wizard, Baltor and still managed to somehow graduate –and to the princess of Solaria, that was a huge accomplishment. But before they knew it, Bloom lashed out, turning what was supposed to be one of the best days into one of the worst days of the princess's life.

Not wanting to remember the haunting details of that day, Stella returned her attention to what Tecna was saying. She had tuned out half of what her techno savvy friend had said, but still tried to focus again.

"We received news yesterday that the realm of Espero had fallen, so we can regrettably add it to our overthrown group." Tecna said, pointing at the realm. A thin green line of magic shot out of her finger and enveloped the planet. After a few seconds of emitting only green light, it blackened, looking much like the other fallen realms.

"The information that we've been given doesn't match up." Musa added, sounding exasperated. "There has to be some form of hidden pattern in this! The realms of Ohm and Oppositus have all been destroyed –surely there's some form of pattern here, Tecna!"

"You just said it yourself, Musa! The information doesn't add up!" Tecna shouted, looking on the verge of a mental breakdown.

Tecna had seemed pretty out of it these last few days. Faragonda had sent Timmy in to locate Bloom's whereabouts and blend in as a new soldier. Tecna wasn't too fond of the idea, knowing that you could always tell when Timmy was lying by the way he would stutter and fidget. No one had heard from him in the past week, which only set the fairy of Technology on edge. She would play with her short pink hair more often and had acquired the nasty habit of biting her nails off.

"Then why are we staring at this stupid screen and not trying to connect the dots?" Musa asked, trying to calm her temper, which had worsened over the course of the hellish year.

"Because we have no new information," Stella chimed in, slumping down in her seat. "We haven't had any new info in weeks; _she's_ been silent and so has Timmy." Stella saw Tecna slightly cringe in the corner of her eye. A twinge of guilt struck Stella, but she knew it was too late to take it back.

"Let's just focus on figuring out her next move." Musa mumbled, trying to diffuse the tension that was building up at a fast pace in the room.

"I told you all before, there _is_ a pattern. I don't see why you all don't believe me."

"Because Solaria hasn't been breached, Stell, we've said this a million times. And since it hasn't been breached, your theory is wrong."

"We just need to take on a new approach," Tecna spoke up, regaining her firm tone. "We need to think like Bloom."

"HA!" Stella shouted, starting to spin around in the chair. "We're going to be here another year then if we're going to be decoding Bloom's brain!"

"It can't be that hard."

"Oh, yes it can."

Musa was about to put in her two cents when the door to the conference room suddenly creaked open, revealing Nabu. It had been a while since Musa had seen Nabu in person. He'd been mostly on Tides fighting off the invading soldiers alongside Layla. It was nice to see a familiar face, but the scratches that looked fresh weren't comforting.

"I hate to interrupt, but I have some bad news." He said, walking in and closing the door behind him.

"How much more bad news can we get?" Stella asked, letting her forehead fall to the table.

Nabu hung his head, looking shameful. "Tides has fallen."

The air was noiseless. The three girls could only stare at the recently named King of Tides with sorrowful faces.

"Are you serious?" Musa inquired, shocked.

"Not again!" Stella shouted, beginning to whack her head on the table.

"Let's just be rational about this," Tecna intervened, horribly hiding her fear, "we can use this to our advantage. Did you see Bloom?"

"No, she was never there." Nabu told her, twisting the end of his wizards' staff into the floor, frustrated. "The only enemy we saw was soldiers. Hell, they didn't even look like soldiers! They were more like . . . like, armored demons! I've never seen anything like them!"

"Nabu, calm down, alright? We thank you for the update, but we'll take it from here."

Nabu narrowed his eyes a bit at Tecna, but still obliged, slamming the door as he left.

"You could have been a little less harsh on him, Tec." Musa said, drawing circles on the table with her finger.

"I'm sorry if I'm worried, Musa. I can't help it."

"And you think the rest of us aren't as worried as you? Our friends and boyfriends are out on the battlefield, too!"

Before Tecna could reply, a red light began to flash in the center of the hologram. The girls glanced at each other, silent in curiosity. The light sluggishly blinked five times before Stella decided to speak. "Touch it."

"What if it's a trick?" Tecna inquired, looking from the blonde back to the light.

"Then we can use it our advantage," Musa shot back, sarcastically, mimicking her voice.

Tecna hesitated a moment, taken aback by her friend's words. She reluctantly reached out to touch the light, failing at reassuring herself that everything would be okay if she did this.

As she was about to pierce her finger into the light, the door to the conference room burst open again, revealing a very flustered looking magenta-haired specialist.

"Riven!" Musa exclaimed, jumping out of her chair. She ran to her boyfriend, throwing her arms around him. Riven had been on the battlefield as well, fighting with the other protectors on Tides. He looked as badly beat as Nabu had, which panicked Musa.

"We're going to need to more fighters," Riven said through gasps of air, being as distant with Musa as always.

"More?" Tecna repeated, her eyebrows shooting up to her hairline. "How could you need more?"

"Solaria is under attack."

"Yeah, because my theory is so wrong," Stella snapped, looking over at Musa. "So, please excuse me while I go save my planet, again." The blonde stood up, pushing past the fairy of Music and her boyfriend, the door slammed behind her with a boom that echoed through the room.

Tecna and Musa looked at each with knowing glances. Both knew this war would not end well.

* * *

**'Ello! As you can see, I hath returned with a new plot! And just in time for Blackout Day -which I honestly don't fully understand. Because if we don't go on the site at all then that could send the message that we don't want to be on here anymore. Therefore, all of the stories will be gone. What a lovely backfire.**

**This is mainly the setup for the rest of the story, as you can see. I'm actually really excited to write this one because I'm not used to being in the more serious and dark genre. I hope this turns out a lot better than usual and you all like it. Also, thank you emberfire411 for helping out with the title, this would've taken a lot longer if you hadn't been searching with me.**

**I would also like to announce that I am removing a few of the stories on my account that have been on hiatus for a long time. It's not that I don't appreciate all of the reviews and support, I'm just not a Royalshipper anymore and I'm just stuck on them and I don't know where they're going. I'm really sorry, but hopefully I'll put them back on someday when I get my ideas and life back in order. But, if you don't want to lose them, I suggest you copy and paste onto a Microsoft Word document like there's no tomorrow because tomorrow is the day when they will be removed.**

**Now, hoping that I don't get chewed out, please review and I'll update as soon as my life allows. Also, you can guess what Stella's magnificent theory is in your reviews as well! Bye!**

**~Bloom**


	2. Chapter 2

The smell of smoke and burnt flesh filled her nose as she slowly made her way through what was left of the Solarian castle. Many of the walls had collapsed, causing every inch of the ground to be covered in stone and glass. But even though the rubble she maneuvered her dark stallion with the same grace she always had while riding.

Her eyes flicked to each unfortunate soul that lay on the ground, lifeless. Frustration built up inside as each of the faces she saw was not the one she sought.

Bloom's attack to Solaria had been executed perfectly; not a single mishap had occurred, leaving only gray smoke as its symbol of victory. The brilliant sun that Solaria was famous for looked as if it had been frozen over, causing the bright and warm planet to be cold, dark and eerie in its place.

She took great pleasure in seeing the palace fall, for she knew that the person she wanted was right inside. Stella would never hide from an attack on her home –she'd be the first to pounce on the on the attacker. When the palace went up in flames, though, the thought of her goal failing was implanted into her mind.

A few feet away from her, she noticed a girl laying facedown with blonde hair attempting to raise herself up. She swiftly made her way over to the blonde, nudging her with the steed's hoof until she fell, sprawled out on her back. She sneered when she saw that it wasn't Stella.

"The ship is ready to depart," a voice said from behind her.

Slowly, Bloom guided the stallion around to see Stark curiously watching her. Her eyebrows frowned at his words. "Excuse me?"

"We have prepared the ship to leave. There is nothing left of Solaria that could benefit us." He told her, motioning to the hovercraft that had

Her eyes burned as she glared madly into his eyes. Soon after noticing her anger, Stark saw her create a fire whip in her hand. Snapping it forward, it circled around his neck, strangling him. He reached up to try and set himself free, but it only resulted in burning his hands.

"Have you searched every inch of Solaria to find Stella?" His only response was a choking sound. "No, I didn't think so. Therefore, until you and the rest of the men search each body for Stella you all will stay here."

Bloom's look of fury slowly faded as she released Stark from her whip. He fell to his knees, gasping for air, a burn mark clearly visible around the guard's neck. Fear crept up her spine as she processed what had just happened. She had never let her anger control her like it just had. Knowing that she could lose herself so easily, terrified her.

"Just check the bodies. Let me know if you find her or not." She said at a level that was barely over a whisper. Quickly, she ordered the stallion to gallop away from Stark, leaving him with a stunned look on his face.

Once she was out of sight, she brought the stallion to a stop while she reached into the pocket of her long coat and pulled out a small picture. She stared longingly at the man in the photo, thinking of all the things they had planned on doing together. But, those plans were crushed –shattered into millions of pieces. Closing her eyes, it seemed almost impossible to keep the tears at bay.

Bloom's nails dug into her palm as she fisted her hand around the reigns. _Suck it up_, she told herself in the midst of blinking away tears. Reminding herself of the consequences toward if she just threw this quest away, she gazed back at the man. "I will not fail you this time; I swear to you."

Tucking the photo back into her coat, Bloom pulled the hood over her head. It was just a simple act, but to her she felt darkness spread through every fiber of her being. The fear that she had felt earlier disappeared, leaving her hate to infect its place.

"Stark, come here." Bloom said, turning the stallion around to look at her head guard. She was caught off guard when she saw that he was quite a distance away from her, talking to a few guards. Rolling her eyes, she flicked her wrist up in his direction. He yelled when he suddenly shot up in the air and flung a few yards, landing in front of Bloom.

"What the hell was that all about?" he asked, rubbing his head where it had collided with the ground. His voice sounded a bit strained from when she had attacked him.

"I need a direct connection to every screen in Magix." She replied.

He froze with wide eyes. "I thought we couldn't get control in Magix?"

"Did I ask for control?" she snapped, squinting at him.

Stark didn't respond.

"I didn't, did I?" She shot a beam of fire at the never-ending stretch of rubble, making a portal swirl into existence. "Now, put someone in charge here and go get a direction connection for me! It needs to be ready in two hours." She snapped the reigns, making the stallion rear up before charging into the portal.

"So now that my theory's been proven, can I leave?"

Tecna clenched her teeth, quickly becoming annoyed with Stella's impatience. For the past hour and a half the whole Winx team had been packed into one of the abandoned classrooms of the Alfea School for Fairies. Musa was leaning up against the door frame watching students to their classes, Flora and Stella were sitting in the old desks, and Tecna was at the teacher's desk looking at maps of Sparx. The entire time, Stella had been itching to leave Alfea so that she could reach Solaria. The news of its downfall had reached Magix not even ten minutes before now, making Stella more determined. "No, you cannot, Stella. It's not only reckless; it's a death sentence."

"I'm the Guardian Fairy of Solaria, though! It's my duty to protect my planet and since I've already failed doing that, I have to redeem myself."

"So you just want to go that way you can keep your image?" Musa asked, snapping hre head towards the blonde. "That's a bit egotistical, isn't it?"

"Ugh, you know what I'm trying to say, Musa!"

"We're just trying to help you, Stell." Flora said. She reached over to put a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "You heard what Tecna said. It's a … very risky mission."

Musa rolled her eyes at the fairy of nature. Even in times like these, Flora resisted using negative words. The thought was actually amusing to her, shaking her head and smiling in disbelief.

"Don't think I don't know that, Flora! It's just that I know they need my help –I can feel it!"

_It's a little late for that_, Musa thought, staring down the newly empty hallway.

Stella looked over at Tecna who had turned her full attention on the maps. "Will you stop looking over those?"

Tecna glanced up at her, but immediately re-trained her eyes back to the papers. "I am a bit busy here."

"A blinking light on the hologram is a blinking light! It's not the end of the Magical Dimension if we don't figure it out!"

"With our luck, there's a 74.61-percent chance that it is!"

"Can we just agree that we don't know what the blinking light means," Musa shouted. "Damn . . ."

A worried expression crossed Flora's face. "What if . . ." she pondered.

All of the girls' eyes landed on her. Their eyes had a skeptical glint at her words.

"What?" Stella inquired, raising an eyebrow at her friend.

"What if it's . . ." she trailed off again, "What if it's _her_?"

A wall of tension embraced the room after Flora spoke. Slight fear appeared on each of their profiles as her inquiry echoed through their minds. The thought of it honestly terrified them. None of the girls had truly considered that the day would come when they would have to face their friend.

"They boys are coming," Musa whispered. They let out a silent sigh of relief as the awkward barrier of tension broke.

Sure enough, Riven and Helia trudged into the room quietly. Melancholy looks seemed to be imprinted on them. A new tremor of fear struck Stella when she noticed that Brandon had yet to enter.

"Where's Brandon?" Stella asked. She was frantically glancing from the boys to the door, hoping to see her boyfriend come in.

"He went to Solaria to check for survivors with a search and rescue team from Red Fountain." Riven said, standing beside Musa.

"Alright, that's it –I'm definitely leaving!" Stella shot up out of the desk and stormed towards the door.

Musa kicked a foot up in front of her, blocking Stella's path. "How many times do we have to drill it in your head that no one is going to let you leave?"

By now, Stella was fuming. Fumbling, she pulled of her Solarian ring. Before Musa could snatch it from her, the princess tossed it into the air. The ring reacted, transforming into its original form of the scepter.

"You want to try and stop me now?" she shouted, catching it has it fell.

Helia stretched his hand out and lightly put it on the scepter. Stella, not paying attention, jumped a bit at the sudden action.

"Do you _want_ a reason to stay here?" he asked, softly.

Stella turned around to face him and nodded. She blinked a few times, not wanting to release the tears forming in her large eyes.

"Just come and sit down and—"

"I don't want to sit down!" she screamed, feeling the scepter grow hot in her grip.

"Stella, you're already unstable —physically and emotionally." He said.

"You just need to relax, sweetie." Flora added, joining Helia.

"How do you expect me to relax, Flora?" Stella yelled. "My planet has been destroyed, I'm not allowed to help my people, my friends are virtually keeping me captive, and my best friend has turned into an evil psychopath who's following another psychopath!"

There was a slight pause before Musa spoke up, ". . . Can someone please tranquilize her?" She closed her eyes. "I'm not trying to be harsh or anything, but Flora's right; she needs to chillax."

Suddenly, the blonde collapsed on her knees, bawling. The now-glowing scepter slipped from her fingers and hit the floor with a loud 'clunk'. Flora immediately dove to the floor, letting her friend cry on her shoulder.

"I hate to be the bringer of more bad news, but we have something else that needs to be said." Riven interrupted, crossing his arms across his chest. Musa opened her eyes and looking over at her boyfriend. From all of the years of having an off-and-on relationship taught her Riven's many different facial expressions. And when she noticed the serious look in his eyes, she began to worry.

"What else could there be?" Flora asked.

Helia and Riven glanced down at Stella.

"You going to say it?" the moody specialist asked his friend.

Helia only stared at him. "Why don't we just take Flora and Musa out?"

Stella's head jerked up from Flora's shoulder. "Why can't I go?"

Riven ignored her, shooting Helia a death glare instead. "Fashionista here is the only one that really needs to go. You-know-who mentioned her specifically."

"Who is 'you-know-who'?"

"Who cares what she said, Riven? Why would we want to put her through that?" Helia snapped.

"Well, why would you want to put _Flora_ through that?"

A large ball of orange light appeared from the glowing scepter and shot itself at Riven. He grabbed Musa by the arm and tugged her to the floor. The orb missed them by only a hair.

"Someone tell me what the hell is going on!" Stella yelled, angrily. She was gripping her scepter so tightly in her hands that her knuckles turned white.

The small television in the classroom instantly roared to life. Static appeared on the black screen in spurts for a few seconds before shutting off again.

"She's not going to wait any longer, let's go!" Riven ordered. "Everyone knows that annoying little brat is the definition of impatient. Besides, it looks like Tecna's already snuck out." He stormed out of the room, leaving the room silent.

When he was out of sight, the girls brought their eyes over to Helia. He sighed before speaking. "Stella, Bloom wants to talk to you."

The familiar feeling of ice filled Stella. But before she knew what she was doing, she had darted down out of the room and down the corridor. Everything she ran past seemed like a blur. Her subconscious screamed to her that this wasn't a good idea –that she was only torturing herself. Like her usual self, though, she didn't listen to it. The thought of merely seeing her best friend again gave her hope. It was false hope, yes, but it was enough to cling onto.

A loud crack of thunder echoed through the halls and Stella halted. She walked to the nearest window, becoming stunned at the hologram that was in the sky. The familiar redhead's face that was being projected in the clouds reflected a spitting image of the word evil. For a split second she almost couldn't believe that that monster was her friend.

"Citizens of Magix," Bloom shouted. Her loud voice echoed through the air; Stella flinched at its sharpness. "You all have fought valiantly in attempting to save your precious neighboring realms. But, the time for this has come to its end. Stella of Solaria," a smirk crossed her face, "is all I want and all I require now. I'll be waiting for you all to turn her over at Lake Chrysalis. If you _don't_ do that then I'm going to wipe your planets right off the face of the dimension, starting with Limphea! You've got five hours to decide."

Her face evaporated into the clouds without another word.

* * *

_I'm baaaaaaaaack. :D Hopefullyyyyy.  
As we can probably tell, I did base Bloom's last sentences on Icy's threat in Season 1 but it captured the essence of what I wanted in Bloom's threat; therefore, it perfectly fits. I also wanted to put in a cold demeanor towards it and, since I'm not really a mean person, I needed some form of inspiration and Icy fit the bill. Just putting that out there.  
Now, I do have a legit outline for the next seven chapters of this story so we can only hope and dream that the next update won't take as long as this one did. Well, I'm going to leave now and watch _Once Upon a Time _(the best sci-fi/fantasy tv show EVER) and be a failure at playing piano, so please leave a review and I can possibly see you later -depending on my attention span.  
_

_~Bloom _


End file.
